


a future

by dande (Kess)



Series: interiority [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Painting, canon typical delilahness, some slight breanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/dande
Summary: run wild like the vines





	a future

The void sings to me now, like a child to sleep, louder when I hold a brush, louder still with the spill of whale oil and blood over canvas. There is a girl next to me, or a woman. Time has ceased to mean anything but the progression towards what is rightfully mine. The throne. The subjects. The hearts of my enemies crushed in my hands.

There is nothing quite like the spill of lifeblood. I hunger for it in ways I cannot express. Pressed into my canvas, orderly lines where chaos reigns. There is a monster in all of us, a lady given freedom, run wild like the vines.

The girl next to me, the woman, is staring at my face, at what must be a twisted, manic, unladylike expression. She breathes in, breathes out, laughs like a wild thing.

I gesture at the painting, at the riot of colours, and I smile with all of my teeth

“Soon this will be us, Breanna,” I say.

The canvas is a war, bright blood red and whale blue void. I turn and create.


End file.
